


Waiting

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey guys!This is soooo fluffy but I needed it so here you go! Haha Happy reading!





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is soooo fluffy but I needed it so here you go! Haha Happy reading!

Ripping the tight dress from your body, you gritted your teeth and swallowed the thick, protruding lump that formed in your throat. You held in your tears as you kicked your heels off your swollen, irritated feet and trudged into the bathroom.

Your 'date' decided to ditch you for another - someone who was 'prettier' than you, lacking blemishes and birthmarks. It was late, past one in the morning, when you finally arrived at the Avengers compound. No one seemed to be awake and aware that you had come back home after your date, which caused relief to flood through you which led you to where you were now.

The warm light of the ensuite bathroom reflected through the room as you washed the harsh, stubborn makeup from your (E/C) eyes and (S/C) face. You couldn't tell if you were crying or if it was just tap water streaming across your cheeks, but that didn't matter.

It wasn't that you were genuinely interested in Jason, it was just the fact that he didn't think you were good enough. He definitely wasn't attempting to hide his flirtations to every other girl. You were only upset that he had decided in the end that you 'weren't pretty enough' for him, which, to you, meant you weren't pretty enough for anyone. Especially your real crush, Steve.

You tried, hell you did more than try to show him you were good enough. You hid your blemishes and marks under pounds of makeup you caked on your face in the mornings. You did your hair as beautifully as you could and made sure your clothing made you look presentable before revealing yourself to the team. No one had seen you with a naked face or clad in comfortable clothing, and you ensured that F.R.I.D.A.Y. locked the doors to the training room when you were in there. Before you would leave, you asked her if the coast was clear before descending to your bedroom for the night.

Tossing the makeup wipe into the trashcan, you dried your hands on the towel and pushed the bathroom door open only to reveal a worried-looking Steve with his arms raised, about to the knock on the door. It startled both you and Steve and you backed away with wide eyes.

"S-Steve? What are you doing here?" You noticed his eyes flicker over your face, obviously noticing you weren't caked in makeup and you swallowed thickly.

"I... I heard you get back and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I knocked but there was no answer..." He seemed nervous and that made you nervous. You're only solution was that he didn't like seeing you without makeup on.

You didn't respond, just stared into his blue eyes in shock, watching his Adam's apple bob in your peripheral vision.

"You're very pretty." 

Your heart leaped at his sentence. It caught you off guard and your eyes widened slightly before you responded. "What?"

"You're," He cleared his throat softly, "You're not wearing makeup but... you don't need any. You're pretty." He offered a shy, closed-mouth smile but when you didn't respond, he became worried and began covering up. "How did it go? I... I just assumed it didn't go well because you're... crying. I'm sorry, I should go." He turned to leave but you called after him.

"Wait!" He turned around and furrowed his brow. "Stay, please?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. For... calling me pretty. Jason didn't seem to think so." You frowned and glanced away before walking over to your bed and sitting down. You gestured for him to sit beside you and he complied silently.

"What makes you say that?"

"He..." You trailed off, searching for words that might assist in explaining the situation you were left in.

"What happened?" He asked softly, gently urging you to tell him what transpired and who he needed to take care of to protect you.

"Someone asked him why he was with me, 'the ugly duckling', and he, I guess, figured out that that person was right. He left and I headed to his car to wait for him. I found him having sex with another girl in the backseat."

Steve looked legitimately disgusted and you shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm waiting for someone else."

"Who?"

Of course, he would ask who it was you were interested in. You weighed your options and decided to just go for it. He did tell you that you were pretty so maybe he reciprocated the feelings. Or maybe you took it the wrong way, but Steve was sweet. If he was to reject you, he would do it in the kindest way possible, right?

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

It was silent for a moment before a shit-eating grin found its way onto Steve's face. "I've been waiting to tell you."

"What?"

"I promise I was. I just needed to find the right moment to tell you and I found it." He leaned forward and barely pressed his lips to yours, pulling you under like a tidal wave. He began kissing you more forcefully after you began kissing back and you smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

You giggled and glanced away bashfully before Steve cupped your cheek and gently guided your head back so that he could look into your gorgeous (E/C) eyes.

"I love you too." You practically slammed your lips onto his and began straddling his lap. Nothing would happen, but you wanted to be as close to him as you could possibly be. After pulling away you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck and leaned your head on his left shoulder. You held onto him as if your life depended on it and he held you close to him and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of your neck before nuzzling his nose into your hair.

"I'm glad you're date didn't go well," He mumbled into your hair and you smiled.

"Me too."


End file.
